nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Call of Wikia III: Apocalypse - The Final Chapters
Surprise! It finally ends over half a decade later than it was supposed to! *Call of Wikia: Brony Warfare **Multiplayer *Call of Wikia II: War for Wikia *Call of Wikia III: Apocalypse - Act I **Act II **Multiplayer Chapter 11 - The Last Assault *Player 2: Zombiehunter115 *Location: Call of Duty Wiki Music Crazysam is seen shouting over a loudspeaker commanding the largest force Wikia has ever scene. At the gates of the Call of Duty wiki hundreds if not thousands of users from all over Wikia have shown up armed with whatever they could find and often times accompanied by things taken from their respective wikis. Giant Halo and Killzone warships fly overhead. On the ground mech suits are worn and Thomas the Tank Engine with an angry face is off to the side. In the far distance sits the Malevolence, a massive warship from Wookiepedia. Covered in pictures of Ghost rule34. Gigantic nyan cats surround it. Magma-Man and 900bv run up to Crazysam, and grab his shoulder. “What is it, HOLY SHIT!” Crazysam yells over the speaker for the entire Wiki to hear. Behind Mags and 900bv are an army of the deformed, ghastly bronies. “They’re here to help. They want Wikia destroyed just as much as we do.” 900bv explains. One of them belches up acid in acknowledgement. Wide-eyed, sam slowly nods and turns back around. “Isn’t the weirdest shit I’ve seen today.” Zombiehunter and DeadRaiser sees their allies in the crowd and run over to them. Zombiehunter speaks, “Mags, Bev, where the hell have you been. Who’re your friends?” An arm falls off a brony, it doesn’t react. “It would take at least two other blog posts to explain it all.” Magma-Man replies. Tie fighters from the Malevolence start to mobilize and head towards the amassed army. Crazysam once again begins to speak. "You ready? This is it, this is the end. Call of Duty Wikians, Degrassi Wikians, Thomas the Tank Engine Wikians, Halo Wikians, Warframe Wikians, Killzone Wikians, it doesn't matter. We are ALL Wikians, and today we face our last stand. Today, we TAKE, CALL OF DUTY WIKI, BACK!" The strangest amalgam of a war cry ever heard erupts from everyone. Thomas blows his whistle. It is suddenly silenced as a massive beam of energy fires from the Malevolence, tearing through and breaking the Helghast ship in half. It starts to fall and crashes into the UNSC Ship and they both come crumbling down. The mass of Wikians immediately scrambles to avoid getting crushed by the debris, separating them into sporadic groups. Magma-Man and Zombiehunter end up by themselves, along with a large group of bronies, and they load up with several Call of Duty and Halo weapons scattered in the debris. “Let’s finish this.” Zombiehunter says as he cocks his weapon. It takes almost no time at all before a horde of Daniel’s zombies show up in front of the players. The bronies immediately jump at them, screeching, and engage in a massive brawl. The players are flanked by Trolls boosting in with their jetpacks and shoulder mounted rocket launchers. Tiefighers (piloted by doges and surrounded by text “much strafe” “such attack”) fly overhead firing down at the ground, one gets taken down by incoming fire from a non-visible area of the map. The players then get to an impassable wall. “Now what?” Magma-Man asks before being grabbed by a wall-walker bronie and carried up. While the players are being carried more Trolls now with sniper rifles boost around and attack. The screech of zombie songbird is heard as it flies in the distance. Thomas toots his horn. The players get to the top of the structure than are flung down at high speeds, suffering no fall damage. The full battle can now be seen. Thousands of zombies swarm across the battlefield, aided by bots, the Tiefighters reign down fire, nyan cats continue to swarm around the Malevolence, protecting it. Sabre fighters from Halo Reach along with Pelicans and Falcons fly in. Damac1214 can be heard over the radio “Charge!” The players are aided by large swarms of respawning bronies, but are up against the largest swarms they have ever faced of both Daniel Smith’s and Cyber-Ghost’s forces. At one point Thomas the Tank plows through the battlefield taking out any enemies in his path, tooting the whole way. Titanfall mechs join the players at one point, and can be hopped on top of for a higher vantage point with cover. Users of all kinds of variety spawn in to help the players with whatever arsenal they could find, including simple melee weapons. “We need to make a push for that giant canon on the side of Ghost’s ship. It’s destroying us!” Damac shouts over the radio. “It’s too risky, do NOT engage! The nyan cats will rip you apart!” Sam barks back. Damac doesn’t respond, a massive formation of Sabres begins speeding past the players and towards the Malevolence. It’s massive canon fires again, and knocks almost all of the fighters out of the sky. Halopedians fall out of the sky along with the debris, and Damac is heard swearing loudly over the radio. A falcon in front of the players is then smashed into by Zombie Songbird with a screech. It falls into the ground and scrapes towards the players, rotors pointing down. The players run and fall into an open area larger blocked off from the rest of the battle. Before them stands perhaps one of the greatest trolls of them all. Boss Battle: Cryptarch Music The Cryptarch begins floating in the middle of the battlefield, a shield appears around him. Green bolts shoot towards the players and turn their weapons into useless pieces of crap as several Rocket Trolls spawn in. Purple engrams fly around the Cryptarch just out of reach. The players must manage to take out the trolls until they drop their own purple engram, which gives the player a weapon that is still crappy but can damage the Cryptarch’s shield for a while before he takes the weapons away again, laughing. Each wave gets hard, including Kittehs if on Ultimate Swag difficulty. After taking out his shield he goes down very quickly in a gory mess, however taking the player’s weapons with him. The Malevolence fires again and six Pelicans reign down upon the players, who have to scramble to get away. They are trapped in the pit. “The battle is lost!” Crazysam yells. “Retreat, regroup!” Songbird is heard screeching as Thomas lets out one last, pained toot. “We can’t even get out of here!” Zombiehunter yells over the chaos. Just then a Falcon flies down to the players, blasting Eminem music. Damac1214 is piloting. “Need a lift?” Chapter 12 - No Going Back *Player 2: Damac1214 *Location: Call of Duty Wiki “We can’t retreat!” Magma-Man shouts over the music. “It’s over, Mags, we’re outgunned and outnumbered.” “You don’t understand, we CAN’T retreat! Cyber-Ghost has something that will destroy all of Wikia if we don’t stop him!” “What is it?” “I don’t know.” Zombiehunter gets off the Falcon and rejoins a group of NZP Wikians, including a restored Ebon Shadowshot. “I’m taking this falcon!” Magma-Man moves to take Damac out of the pilot seat, he puts his hand up. “This is probably suicide, but I trust you. Count me in.” “Okay on one condition.” “What’s that?” “Change the damn music!” The Rolling Stones song, Sympathy for the Devil, starts playing. “Let’s go kill these sons of bitches.” Magma-Man growls. Player one mans the Falcon’s heavy turret, able to switch from side to side, while player two pilots the vehicle, having to avoid blasts from the Malevolence as well as positioning themselves to player one can get clear shots at incoming enemies, including Tie Fighters, and eventually the giant Nyan Cats that swarm around the ship that take a great deal of gunfire to take down. Zombie Songbird will occasionally let out a screech before it takes a dive at the players. It only takes some shooting in the eyes to ward it off but if it hits it is an instant game over. The massive Wikian armies retreat and soon the players are left flying over a barren wasteland that was once the Call of Duty wiki, crawling with memes and zombies. Once close enough to the Malevolence, one of the rotors go out and the falcon starts to lose control. Magma-Man yells “I need to get on that ship, get me close, I’ll jump on!” Damac manages to pilot the failing falcon just close enough, and Magma-Man jumps. “You can do this!” Damac yells as the ship falls out of view. “I hope so.” Chapter 13 - Enemy of my Enemy *Player 2: Daniel Smith *Location: Call of Duty Wiki Music Magma-Man emerges into a dark room, no enemies are insight. Then feels the barrel of a gun touch the back of his head. “I’ve waited a long time for this, Mags.” “Daniel, wait” the gun is then smacked down into Magma-Man’s hand. Daniel speaks again. “I’ve waited so long, I can wait longer.” “You’re helping me?” “For now, then I’ll kill you and fuck your skull. Before that, Ghost needs to fucking die.” Magma-Man cocks his weapon, “Sounds like a good plan to me.” The players now have to move through the massive ship, their objective: The control room. Cyber-Ghost now taunts them as they maneuver through the ship, thinking it is only Magma-Man, unaided. Eventually they reach the entrance to the control room, guarded by several turrets and a shield generator. Cyber-Ghost laughs. “Did you really think I’d leave the control room unguarded? Now please just die so I can finish up tuning my glorious gift to all of Wikia.” This is kind of close to a boss fight, but a door. Four shield generators must be destroyed and with each one two turrets pop up. Confession Bears and the occasional Kitteh spawn in to attack the players. Once the door is open, Daniel bashes Magma-Man’s head with the butt of his gun and hurries into the control room. Magma-Man’s visor is badly cracked, he is dazed, desperately crawls toward the control room, but then falls into a side crevice, unable to see most of what is happening. Cyber-Ghost runs into the room. “DANIEL! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, DANIEL, A FELLOW OUTCAST!” Daniel shrieks. “I was tracking down the intruder sir, he was going to get into the control ro-” Daniel gags. “DON’T GIVE ME THAT SHIT.” Cyber-Ghost’s voice turns into a vicious snarl. “You lied to me. You NEVER wanted me back in Modern Warfare 3. You betrayed me just like everyone else!” Daniel is heard gasping for air. “Please, I-” he stops speaking, letting out only a strained yell. “I trusted you, Daniel, I TRUSTED YOU!” Daniel lets out a horrific screech, bone cracks, and a squelching sound is heard. “Computer!” Cyber-Ghost yells. “Ready my escape pod. This traitor set the ship to self destruct. The blackhole bomb still needs time to arm!” Blackhole bomb. That’s what he took. He was going to create a blackhole that would swallow all of Wikia. Cyber-Ghost runs out of the room, Magma-Man slightly regains his senses and crawls up to the control panels. The ship will self destruct in under fifteen minutes. Daniel Smith’s headless corpse lay on the floor. Magma-Man could feel the admin rights to NZP revert back to him, and with them, control of the zombies. To test it, he called Songbird to him, and obediently, it climbed onto the outside window, calmly gazing at its new master. “We have a shitty character to catch, buddy.” Player one now takes control of the entire Malevolence, in a massive zoomed out third person view. It has blasters it can fire and volleys of rockets that can fire at locked on enemies with a cool down. Player two no controls Songbird, and has a devastating launch attack that smashes into and instakills any enemy. Giant nyan cats begin swarming the players, and Cyber-Ghost’s escape pod launches into the sky. Magma-Man follows him upward in the ship. “Listen everyone, I may not come back. Ghost has a blackhole bomb and if he sets it off it will only be a matter of time before all of Wikia is consumed. This is our last shot.” Greedyselfish crackles over the radio. “Where is he going?” “I don’t know… hold on… oh my God.” Magma-Man breaks through the barrier, Songbird follows. The connection breaks up. Voices overlap, almost impossible to make out. Shadowshot, Dead, 900bv, Zombiehunter, Violet, they are all asking one thing. “Where is he going!?” Shocked, Magma-Man utters one word before the connection cuts out entirely. “Wikipedia.” Chapter 14 - Final Flight *Player 2: Zombie Songbird *Location: Wikipedia If you haven’t been listening to the music up to this point now is the time to start “T-minus, 10 minutes to self destruct” The entire ship emerges out into the biggest, most incredible place you have ever seen. Fireworks boom, gorgeous architecture of the world looms, piles and piles of assorted items of all kinds and impossible to make out in gigantic piles by the thousands. Giant nyan cats fly through the sky, charging the player’s ship. Songbird can take them out with a single charge, breaking the poptart body into a million sprinkly pieces. Tie fighters charge the player as well, best dispatched with the ship’s forward canons. Cyber-Ghost’s ship continues to get away, faster in speed but able to be slowed down temporarily with locked on rockets. Each time Ghost screams at the player over the radio. “All I wanted was to be in the next Call of Duty! That’s ALL I WANTED!” Now I won’t just destroy all of Wikia, I’ll destroy all of the fucking internet! If I don’t get to be a part of the new Call of Duty, NO ONE WILL BE!” Once damaged enough, Cyber-Ghost’s pod beings to spiral out of control. “Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Cyber-Ghost yells out. The Malevolence is about to self destruct. Explosions rock the whole ship. “Songbird!” Magma-Man calls out. Songbird burst through the viewport, and into the ship. Magma-Man jumps on. He looks back to where he came from, to Wikia, to his friends. Then looks back to Cyber-Ghost’s pod. “I need to make sure he’s gone.” Songbird screeches and charges to the escape pod as it breaks through a wall and into somewhere unknown in the internet. Chapter 15 - lol *Player 2: None *Location: lolcats.com Songbird falls into the abyss and Magma-Man jumps off just in time. Snarling and hissing is heard from below as Songbird lets out one last painful screech before silence. “Songbird!” Magma-Man yells, then suddenly his is punched by a massive, cybernetic arm. “You! You almost RUINED EVERYTHING.” Magma-Man is kicked down onto a lower platform. Hissing and yowling is hear below, louder now. Cyber-Ghost jumps down. “The bomb isn’t gone though. Not yet. Soon it will be arm. Soon…” Cyber-Ghost punches Magma-Man inbetween each word. “I. WILL. HAVE. WON.” Magma-Man gets grabbed and pulled over the ledge. He looks down and can barely make out a huge swarm of feral Kittehs through his cracked visor. “This is the end, nothing you just did matters! Nothing ever mattered. It all leads to this. We ALL die!” “No!” Magma-Man grabs hold of Cyber-Ghost by his still human neck. Quick-time event comes up to choke him out. “You are not hurting my friends, or anyone else, ever again!” Cyber-Ghost gasps, shocked by the adrenaline fueled strength. Holding his throat with one hand and pulling a fist with the other, Magma-Man starts punch Cyber-Ghost square on the nose. With each punch, he spits out. “Dead! Shadowshot! 900! Blaze! Violet! Damac! Zombiehunter! Greedy! No… fucking… more!” The swarm of lolcats gets angrier and louder. Cyber-Ghost lets out a last breath, choking on the blood dribbling down his nose and staining his mask. His one exposed eye rolls up into his head. He wobbles, and falls over. A quick-time event occurs so Magma-Man can climb off of his barely conscious mass and grab onto a ledge as Ghost falls into the abyss. The lolcats screech and yowel, Ghost leds out last gasp of pain, and is silenced. Magma-Man climbs back onto the platform and sits next to the blackhole bomb, and disarms it. Lets out a sigh, and lies down to rest. Credits Credits Music Primary Work A Hideo Kojima Production Directed by Hideo Kojima Art by Hideo Kojima Music by Hideo Kojima Story by Hideo Kojima My Ass by Hideo Kojima Also some work from Magma-Man I guess Track List *Chapter 1 - Battle for New York - MW3 *Chapter 3 - Old One Boss - Dungeon Defenders *Chapter 4 - Savimbi's Pride - BO2 *Chapter 5 - Archangel - BO2 *Chapter 7 - War Machine - BO2 *Chapter 8 - Crysis (Combat) *Chapter 9 - Cabal Stomp - Destiny *Chapter 10 - Boss and Aftermath Theme - ME2: Overlord *Chapter 11 - Till All Are One - Transformers: Fall of Cybertron *Chapter 11 Part 2 - Eye of the Gate Lord - Destiny *Chapter 12 - Sympathy for the Devil - Rolling Stones *Chapter 13 - Combat Troops (Extended) - Overlord *Chapter 14 - Grand Dragon Final Boss - Dungeon Defenders *Credits - Numa Numa Yay :3 *Multiplayer Trailer - Kickback - Miracle of Sound *"Launch Trailer" - Doom and Gloom - Rolling Stones *Final Trailer - Shadow of the Ash - Miracle of Sound *Multiplayer Menus 1 - Dawn of War - Space Marine Theme *Multiplayer Menus 2 - Dawn of War 2 - Angels of Death Full Playlist including cut songs Supporters *DeadRaiser *900bv *Ebon Shadowshot *EternalBlaze *Damac1214 RIP *Smuff - Cause of death, Brony Corruption *Devilmanozzy - Corrupted by virus *A Battlefield Wiki Admin - Corrupted by virus *HellHoundSlayer - Corrupted by virus *The Wikia Staff - Corrupted by virus *XxXca11ofd00dyissux0rbfftwimso1337lolXxX - Corrupted by virus *Daniel Smith - Killed, then removed from Wikia so he couldn’t be restored. *Cyber-Ghost - Eaten by lolcats *Magma-Man? Special Thanks *To you for reading this Closing Comments *Memories are fuzzy, but aside from some intentional tweaks I tried to make this as faithful as possible to my original plans. It took a long time but the saga is finally finished. The “Blue Box” I was referring to is no longer planned for release, but I’ll tell you what it was. It was a prologue to my book, which has evolved from the ideas of this very stupid blog series. I hope one day I can finish it and you all can read it. I think it will be quite a bit better than this crap. I hope you enjoyed, and I can’t express how much I appreciate all of my friends, old and new. To those who have disappeared, miss you all. Haven’t forgotten you. Never will. Category:Blog posts